pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ibuki Tsubasaragi
ibuki tsubasaragi '( いぶき ツバサラギ) is an idol who was born in Pamerica and a half philiparan from his dad. (somehow, after the visual im working on, i might create a PriChan visual of him with a new hairstyle LOL) (also, the new hairstyle is canon to him to both prichan and pia) 'Appearance Ibuki has a red lightning-shaped forelocks, long ponytail with neon green streak and he has a red eyes that gives off a very dark aura which looks like vocaldoll eyes. When at cyalume stage, ibuki's eyes glows red which leaves a trail and veins that glows red starts to appear in his cheeks. His new hairstyle is he has sidecuts on each side of his hair, while his bangs has red highlights and his hair color is gray making it look like its poliosis 'Personality' Ibuki has a depression, but he can be sadistic and sarcastic despite smiling rarely. but deep inside, he tends to cry over his mistakes and he cares for almost his friends, especially miyumi koyuki. He can be much of a hard to get too. 'Relationships' Shion Todo' - '''Love interest Miyumi Koyuki' - Secondary love interest and part of the unit '''"street spotlight" Renjoji Parker - They are both part of the unit IbuRenjoRoko Brigade Koroko Bokerdole - are both part of the unit IbuRenjoRoko Brigade Honoka Yubinane - considers him as a rival due to his sudden rise to popularity, but both are still friends despite all of this. shes also a member of Neo Zetsubou Renaissance along with Taiga Kougami Yuna Tsubasaragi - ibuki's sister. they almost killed each other because of some misunderstanding Risa Fernandez - ibuki's mother whos an idol too. in my fanfiction, she was reborn as a godess 'Trivia' *He's an idol who is a member of 3 units. *According to Non, he's the new Junon. *He often enjoys watching happy tree friends but never reacts on any of kill scenes *His favorite food are anything spicy, (he also likes eating at fast food resto and starbucks) *He likes playing world of warcraft and League of Legends. *At stage, he address himself as Thunderbuk1 *According to him: **His eye color is just birth defect. **His red hair streaks are also birth defect **Yuna once made a cruel and horrible abortion joke about him **Thanks to Renjoji, he and renjoji is always getting into a fight since they werent idols **He died and was declared in a coma state **His powers of using Cyalume Stage can kill him if he keeps depending on this or keeps abusing it **Hes not aware that most of his songs are emotional and very sad (ex: brand new dreamer) **His dad died due to suicide **He decided to color his hair and cut it (after what Yuna said to him) **Because he changed his hair color, he was often mistooked as a guy with poliosis and an ALBINO Category:Human Category:Idol Category:Cool Idol Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Student Category:Male Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Thunderbuk1